


I hate you.

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Vague Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks about his partner, while he's in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** 's Birthday Challenge! I asked her for a prompt she said " I hate you; I really, really hate you." I did ask H if it works, and I hope that the excessive Hims don't throw you.
> 
> Not beta read, apologies for errors.

He leaned back, resting against the tub enclosure. It had been such a long day. He’d gotten home bruised, bloody, and covered in filth. His body wanted to sleep. He could feel it in his shoulders, in the weight of each leg as he took a step. His hair was even achy.

But his brain was firing at max capacity. He kept running over things he’d said, running over things that had been said to him. His mind replayed every word, replayed the glimpse of skin, the muscles, how well _He_ had handled himself, how well _He_ had gotten the job done. He’d known his back was covered. Only now, he wanted other things … covered.

The water hit his skin and rolled down his body. It had long since turned cold, his body was long since clean. And again, his mind was a lesson in opposites to the state of his physicality.

He wanted the capable hands on his body. Pressing. Urgent. Heated. He wanted to be held. Held down. To feel alive at _His_ mercy. Lips, mouth and tongue. He wanted them everywhere on him. And fuck, did he want that tongue. Sharp and quick and giving as good as he got.

It was proof that they were meant to be together. At least in his overtaxed brain it was.

He wanted to argue who should top while they wrestled for dominance. He wanted to give in gracefully when his cock was swallowed down. He wanted to be slammed into while he begged for it. Begged for more.

He knew it wouldn’t happen. As he took himself in hand and began working toward orgasm, he knew they couldn’t be together, not like he wanted them to be. Not like he wanted _Him_ to want them to be. There could just be work, partnership, friendship, brotherhood.

He returned to thinking about that ass. That back. What it would be like to have _Him_ on all fours. To have _Him_ begging to be fucked. To feel _Him_ come while he was balls deep and stroking _His_ cock.

He wanted _Him_. He wanted _Him_ so fucking much.

_Fuck! I hate you; I really, really hate you._


End file.
